Liberation of Skyrim
After returning from the Battle for Whiterun and claiming victory in the name of the Stormcloaks, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased that he now controls Whiterun, the center of the province of Skyrim, and a position he aims to keep. Elated at the achievement of his newest attache, he presents an enchanted Imperial Officers sword, a fitting weapon with which to combat Skyrim's foes. With the full support of the rebellion, the Dragonborn is now free to openly engage the Imperials and is commanded to meet Galmar Stone-Fist at the Stormcloak's hidden camp in Falkreath for the first of many orders. The quest is actually an overarching quest encompassing a number of subquests in order to take over Imperial controlled towns, forts and ultimately entire Holds in the name of the Stormcloaks, thus solidifying Ulfric's rule and the freedom of Skyrim. Objective Quests #Liberate Falkreath Hold #*Rescue From Fort Neugrad #Liberate The Reach #*Compelling Tribute #The Battle for Fort Sungard #*Liberate The Rift (Only if the Dragonborn negotiated for the Imperials to control the Rift for the truce during the dragon crisis) #Liberate Hjaalmarch #*A False Front #*The Battle for Fort Snowhawk #Liberate Haafingar #*The Battle for Fort Hraggstad #Capture Solitude #*Battle for Solitude Bugs * If you talk to Galmar Stone-Fist and he does not give you the dialogue option "Reporting In" in order to start the quest, you can try the following: keep hitting him until you get a 40 bounty, run away then fast travel to Windhelm and pay the bounty off. Wait or sleep for 24 hours, then travel back to the camp. If your sneak is high enough, simply sneak behind Galmar and use a power attack. He will go down on one knee and when he gets back up he will have the dialogue option and he won't attack you. * Fix "SetStage CWMission07 10" in the console to forward past his dialog and start the Compelling Tribute quest. * Another fix I found was by not fast traveling to the Stormcloak camps. Fast travel to a near location and walk there. This worked for me when beating him down didn't. *(confirmed) If the above simple solutions don't work, I came up with a alternative solution after many hours of trying. It worked 100% of the times I tried it. If you mess up one step, the whole thing won't work. Hit Galmar until he is on his knees, keep hitting him so he takes a long time to get up. Make sure no other guards see/become hostile towards you. While Galmar is down, transform into a werewolf (If you get 1000 bounty it means Galmar got up before you finished transforming or another guard saw you do so and this will no longer work) Wait until Galmar attacks you and attack him untill he is down again. Run far away and wait an hour until the transformation ends and fast travel nack to the camp. Reporting in should now be an option. *Previously completing Season Unending is another possible cause that Galmar Stone-Fist will be lacking the "Reporting In" option, in which case, he will also be missing his quest marker. Stage 255 of the overall civil war quest (CW) is triggered by Season Unending and puts a hold on all civil war battles (except the Battle for Whiterun), until stage 256 goes into effect at the conclusion of the peace conference. In some cases, however, Season Unending does not complete gracefully leaving CW in stage 255 permanently. You can check this with the command "player.sqs CW" to see if stage 255 is active but 256 is not. To fix this, execute the console command "setstage CW 256". Galmar's quest marker will then appear, and will have the "Reporting In" option available on his next spawn. (To ensure the dialogue option is available to you immediately, ensure that CW stage 256 is in effect the first time he appears in your current game session.) * The quest can also bug at the "Report to Ulfric Stormcloak" after you take over The Rift. A possible solution is to kill all of the other Stormcloaks and beat Ulfric down to his knees (If you have a high enough sneak level you can do this without killing the other stormcloaks). he should come back up and still be calm and allow you to complete the rest of the mission. If he is hostile, you could use a calming spell on the him. *Another way the quest can bug is that when you first accept the freelance missions after taking Whiterun, Galmar seems to cease to exist. He leaves Windhelm for the camp near Falkreath and is no longer in the Palace of Kings, but when you travel to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp only the default commander is there and the quest tracking icon is centered a few feet off the ground in the middle of camp. Obviously without Galmar there you can't report in to him. The solution is simple. Just wait some time or fast travel to a location and back, and he should be back. * There is another bug in which there is no marker, and there is nothing at the location of the camp. *If you negotiate the truce while you are undergoing the "Liberation of Hjaalmarch" step, or any later step, and you give the Rift to the Empire, a bug may occur after completing the main quest where the step shows as completed and no further options appear. To fix this, go to Windhelm and talk to Ulfric, who will give you new orders to liberate the Rift. * There is a bug while reporting in to Galmar for the "Liberating the Reach" mission, ocassionally when fast traveling from Windhelm you will be greated by a hostile Galmar. You can pay a small bounty to the Guard in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm and when you return to the Stormcloak Reach camp you are able to report in with no problems. *When arriving at the camp the quest marker is over a patch of snow instead of Galmar. This can be fixed by loading an autosave immediately before starting the quest and resting before entering the camp. * Another way to fix the Missing Galmor bug is to complete the Season Unending quest in the main quest line. During this quest you will have the option to force the Empire to relinquise Falkreath. By doing this you complete the requirements of Liberation of Skyrim. Report back to Ulfiric and continue on with the remainer of the quest. * Sometimes the quest name will be bugged and will not be called "Liberation of Skyrim" but simply "...", quest stages can still be completed, however there will be no quest markers that will appear on your compass and you will be unable to view the map location straight from your journal *If you are attacked by a dragon whilst talking to Galmar he will not give the second dialog selection. To solve this either quick travel away and the back again or kill the dragon Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests